Lost
by TVMaster2000
Summary: Alice finds herself in trouble with mobsters and the needs her knight if fuzzy armor. But what happens when its too much for Boris handle. Rated T for language. Waring: Character death.


**TVMaster2000: I've had this idea playing around in my head ever since I read volume 2 of Alice in the Country of Clover: Cheshire Cat Waltz. I've been obsessed with this possible outcome since in America the story isn't finished yet. Let me say I'm not proud of it. I really REALLY hope this doesn't happen but here it is**

**Noir: WARNING This contains minor spoilers for Cheshire Cat Waltz**

**Weiss: Also TVMaster2000 does not own the Alice in the Country of Hearts series**

**Pyro: It belongs to some dude or dudette called QuinRose**

**Glacio: If he did own it there would be many more manga stories with Alice and Boris together even though so far Boris does have the most manga volumes dedicated to him over every other male character**

* * *

Lost

_No_

This isn't happening. It **can't** be happening.

_Boris…_

She tried to piece together the events that led up to horror she just witnessed. She had just finished her shift at the restaurant and was heading to the Tower of Clover for the next assembly when a group of five Faceless blocked her path demanding that she go with them. She didn't know what they wanted from her and all thoughts of running vanished when they started pulling out guns. She knew what would happen if she tried escape. The Faceless started to advance when…

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Blood started pouring from the men's arms or legs and a familiar figure appeared beside her.

"_Are you okay Alice? I tried not to be late this time." _The grinning figure of Boris wrapped one arm around her frame while the other kept his gun trained on the downed Faceless men. Despite the frightening situation I was really happy that the man I loved had come to save me when I needed him. I noticed that some of the Faceless were trying to reach for their fallen guns.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you,"_ Boris had said cheekily. _"I'm a much quicker draw than any of you and my girl doesn't like it when I kill people so be cool and stay down."_

_BANG!_

That gunshot was different than the others. It was much louder and I knew it didn't come from Boris. I felt him jerk and when I looked at him my heart dropped. There was a bleeding hole in his torso. When he dropped to his knees all I could feel was numbness throughout my body as my mind tried to figure out what happened. I had to pause my thinking when I noticed that the Faceless that Boris shot were getting back up and aiming their guns at the injured cat.

"_NO!" _I yelled jumping in front of Boris. _Stop…please stop."_ I was so scared. My voice was cracking, tears started forming in my eyes and I was just so scared. Scared of this whole situation and scared for Boris because I didn't know if he was going to be all right. _"I'll go with you…just stop."_

"_Fuck. That."_ I heard Boris gasp. He raised his gun and quickly shot three of the men from behind me before the other two ducked for cover. Boris then wrapped his free arm around my waist, pressed his armed hand against wound, and jumped towards an alley.

_BANG!_

I heard another of the loud gunshots and when we landed in the alley Boris crashed forward.

"_Alice. Run." _Boris said to me.

I shook my head. _"No. Let's go together. I'll help you."_

"_I can't," _he said sadly. When I sat up I knew what he meant. Another bullet had torn through his right leg. He couldn't walk anymore. The tears I was holding back were finally starting to come down. _"Please Alice. Just run."_

"_No. Let me just get you to a door and we can-"_ That's when the last two Faceless entered the alley.

_Bang!_

One of the Faceless took a shot as Boris started to rollover.

_Bang!_

The other Faceless took his shot as Boris finished turning. Somehow he was still able to raise his gun and take down the remaining men. I was so excited that Boris had won even though he killed five Faceless. But when I looked at him-

My memories had come full circle. Boris set down his gun and was breathing really heavily. And he was bleeding _so_ much. I don't know what to do.

"Alice," he calls out to me. I kneel down cradling his head in my lap. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm…"

"Don't say that," I pleaded. I'm a mess. My face is crying so much that it is hard to see him through the tears. "Don't…please. I love you." He reaches out a hand and cups my cheek.

"I love you too Alice. And don't cry. You're a lot cuter when you smile," He says grinning at me. Despite the situation I can't help but smile at that. "That's it," he said. Then his hand drops.

_No_

He wasn't moving anymore. Wasn't breathing anymore. I felt his chest with my hand. His clock wasn't ticking anymore.

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No_

I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his hair.

_You can't leave me. You just can't._

A glow was coming from Boris. Suddenly he was gone, my arms holding nothing but empty air, leaving behind a clock. This was it. He was really dead and he wasn't coming back.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Alice, are you okay!?" In my grief I was hoping that it was Boris, but the voices were simply too different. Elliot came hurrying into the alley gun drawn expecting trouble. But there was no trouble. Just me. All alone. I start bawling again. "Alice, I'm so sorry." I hear the words but I simply can't understand the meaning.

_It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does_

I was starting to see shadows gather and forming the humanoid shapes of the Afterimage creatures that collect clocks for Julius. Right, Boris's clock they were going to-

"No!" I yelled snatching the clock before they could. Despite their frightening appearance they only seemed to collect clocks that haven't been picked up by another person. They backed off. If they couldn't get the clock the Ace would come get it from me. And despite whatever feelings he may have for me, he takes his job collecting clocks very seriously. I knew if he came for Boris's clock I wouldn't be able to stop him from taking it from me

"Alice you can't," Elliot warns me. "It's against the-"

"You once told me that you broke the rules for your friend Elliot. Now I'm doing the same for Boris."

"But-"

"Please Elliot." I knew I was begging but I didn't care. "Just leave me alone." I don't know if it was because of the state I was in or the hopelessness in my voice but he relented and turned around.

"You don't have to worry about the sniper. I took care of him." I'm past caring what he is saying. I'm lost inside my head. If Ace takes the clock then Boris will be replaced and someone new will be the Cheshire Cat. I could deal with that. I should just break the clock-but I can't. This clock was…is…was Boris. I can't bring myself to harm it in any way. If I could I would keep it with be forever but Ace-

_Wait…there is one place Ace can't reach me_

Boris's room. He connected it to my room in the Tower of Clover. But the Tower is so far away. Besides who knew if the spaces were still connected now that he was…gone. But he also connected the room to my work. Even if it was a long shot I have to try. I get up clutching his clock to my chest and run back to my work. I make it without any problems and think of my room at the Tower. I open the door and step into the Tower. Looks like it still works. Now for one last door.

I step into Boris's room my heart still full of grief and sorrow. His room might be the only safe place for me but it hurts to be here. I crash into his bed still hoping for the impossible so that his clock would somehow resume ticking. Being here reminds me so much of him and the short time we were together. Every sweet kiss, every loving caress seems to be permanently etched into my heart. I remember the first time he told me loved me, the time I told him I loved him, our first date, the first time we made-

But that's over now. All over and I can't keep thinking about the things I should have done or said. I should have told him about my feelings sooner. I shouldn't have suppressed his more aggressive tendencies. If he killed those men immediately maybe he'd still be alive.

_I'm lost Boris. So lost. I need you to find me. You promised you would always find me._

* * *

**TVMaster: Okay well I felt like crap after writing this. But it was a scenario I couldn't get out of my head. God I hope this doesn't happen. Please be gentle. I don't have a beta and I haven't written many stories. Comments are appreciated.**

**Glacio: What would be more appreciated is if someone makes a happy story with Boris and Alice. I need something to cheer me up after all this crying.**

**Noir: No what would be great is if TVMaster takes down this story, deletes it from his computer, and wipes it from this mind. It was a shit ending and I hate shit endings.**

**Pyro: Geeze you guys are saps.**


End file.
